one more move and you're mine
by taznatz
Summary: *Tezuka had enough with Fuji's flirty moves and he want Fuji to stop*


-One more move and you're mine-

It was the night before Tezuka's birthday when all the regular members of Seigaku Tennis Club have a sleepover in Fuji's house. It was Fuji's idea to have a one-night bonding since her sister, Yumiko is out of town. He usually tends to bring his friends over his house when Yumiko is not around, of course with her permission.

Fuji was also planning to have a surprise birthday party for Tezuka tomorrow night. So, he gathered all the regular members at his house except for Tezuka. Tezuka didn't know that they were all in Fuji's house. They never gave Tezuka even a single clue. It's gonna be all a surprise.

They were all gathered at the center table in the living room. Eiji got an empty bottle for spinning. He'll spin the bottle and whoever was pointed by the bottle, he'll state what he can do or contribute for tomorrow's event. Inui got his pen and notebook for record purposes.

Eiji got his first spin. The bottle was moderately spinning until it pointed on Kawamura.

"I'll make lots of sushi" Kawamura gladly offered.

Inui immediately noted what Kawamura would bring. Eiji got his second spin, it was spinning fast, they were waiting until it pointed to Fuji.

"I'll bake a cake" Fuji said with a smile

"chocolate cake, Fuji-senpai" Ryoma requested.

"OK"

Inui noted as Eiji was spinning the bottle again as it pointed to himself.

"I'll make pastries" he said enthusiastically.

Inui noted it. Eiji spinned the bottle again and it was Ryoma's turn to state what he can contribute.

"I'll make balloons" Ryoma said as he lowered his cap.

"Balloons?!" they were all in unison as they were surprised on what Ryoma has offered.

"Isn't it a bit childish?" Inui asked.

"I think not, having lots of balloons is fun" Fuji said with his usual smile.

"oh yeah! We can have a 'pop that balloon' game afterwards, nya!" Eiji also agreed.

"OK" Inui noted. "and by the way Ryoma, don't you trust the roof?"

Ryoma got his cap from his head as he comb his hair by his hand. Eiji was spinning the bottle again, it was Oishi's turn.

"Since Ryoma will make balloons, I'll just be one responsible for the decoration of the venue." Oishi seriously said.

"ok, copy" Inui noted it as Eiji was spinning the bottle again. It was pointed to Fuji. Since Fuji was already done, Eiji spinned the bottle again and it was Kaido's turn to state what he can contribute.

"I'll just help Oishi-senpai on decorating the venue" Kaido said in his serious face.

"noted" Inui said as he jotted down what Kaido said.

Eiji spinned the bottle and was pointed to Kawamura. Since Kawamura was also done, Eiji spinned the bottle ones again and it was Momoshiro's turn.

"hmm?! Maybe I'll just make an invitations." Momo said doubtedly.

"sounds good" Oishi agreed.

Fuji frowned, he didn't like what Momo has offered but can't say no to it. Since Momo will invite different schools, it means many people will stick to Tezuka or worst flirt with him. It's Tezuka's birthday after all.

"noted" Inui said.

"Fuji-senpai, are you afraid that someone might flirt with Tezuka-buchou?" Ryoma teased.

"Ryoma!" Fuji was taken aback on what Ryoma has said.

"Nya! So Fuji likes Tezuka-buchou?" Eiji asked teasingly.

"whoa! So that's why you wanted to make a surprise party for him, not that bad!" Momo made a guess.

"shh! Shall we continue? Fuji-senpai is blushing already." Kawamura secretly teased.

Since Inui is the last person who hasn't contribute yet, Eiji didn't spinned the bottle anymore instead he let Inui state what he can contribute.

"I'll make my new improved apple juice." Inui said with a smile.

"NO! we rather drink water than drinking your juice!" they were all in unison once again, strongly objecting what Inui has offered.

Fuji laughed "I'm looking forward to taste your apple juice."

"Fuji-senpai is weird!" Ryoma silently said enough for Fuji to hear.

Fuji just smiled.

* * *

They were all busy doing their task the next day. Kawamura went back to their restaurant to make sushi, Eiji went back to his house and make some pastries, Ryoma also went back to his house and make balloons with karupin who always pop the balloons which made Ryoma mad, Momoshiro directly went to the internet café to make some invitations, Fuji made a chocolate cake while Kaido and Oishi asked help from Ryuzaki to let Tezuka be in school the whole day for them to decorate Tezuka's house.

They were enthusiastic on doing their task and excited as well for tonight's event. Fuji was also excited but he felt a little bit worried deep inside. He really don't know exactly why, maybe Ryoma was partly right and partly wrong on what he said yesterday and it made him worriedly sick.

Oishi and Kaido was done decorating the venue and Momoshiro has already given the invitation cards to different schools while the others has already brought their stuffs on Tezuka's house. Oishi then called Ryuzaki that it was all set.

The visitors and guest from different schools has arrived. They were also giving gifts for Tezuka and was also thankful that they were invited on his birthday.

Ryuzaki and Tezuka was on their way, they all sang a happy birthday song for Tezuka as they arrived on Tezuka's house. Tezuka was literally surprised upon seeing the guest and all those foods and decorations in his house.

"thank you everyone for making this party possible. Especially for my teammates, I know you all did this for me. All I can say is thank you and Yudan sezu ni iku!" Tezuka said with his stoic face.

They made a toast for Tezuka and applauded him for his birthday. They were all happy as they got the food prepared for them. Different kinds of foods and beverages are overflowing.

Tezuka was busy entertaining some guest and visitors from different schools who wished him happy birthday and accepted their gifts as well. Captains and vice-captains from different schools also went to greet Tezuka personally. They were talking as if they were close friends. They were setting aside tennis matters, instead they talked about how nice and elegant his party was. They were in Tezuka's side all these times.

Fuji was staring at Tezuka the whole time, he really was pissed on how they laughed, it was as if they were already flirting with Tezuka, on how they hold Tezuka's hand for a handshake, on how they hugged him tight and with all those sweet talks they have for Tezuka. It really made Fuji bursted in anger.

"you're paranoid, Fuji-senpai" Ryoma noticed the discomfort of Fuji.

Again, Fuji was taken aback on what Ryoma just said.

Since Fuji was really mad, he strut down the aisle and sway his hips as he went to get some cake. He ate the cake flirtly as he lick his lower lip, he then went to the other guest and flirted with them as he get some wine to drink. He intentionally let Tezuka see what he did.

Tezuka's eyes followed Fuji whatever he does, he never dared to blink his eyes for he wants to know what Fuji will do next. He knew for sure that Fuji was not in the mood but don't know exactly why. He also knew that Fuji was staring at him the whole time and suddenly he was acting weird.

He never had his eyes off from Fuji at that moment. And now, it's his turn to be pissed by Fuji's actions. He hated to see how Fuji smiled on the guest, how he lick his lower lip, how he sway his hips, how he walk and how he do sweet talks to the visitors and guest. In short, Fuji was the only person Tezuka had his eyes on.

"damn! One more move and you're mine" Tezuka thought as he clench his fist.

Oishi asked Ryoma to get a glass of wine for him, Ryoma didn't noticed a rock and stumbled as he unintentionally spilled the wine on Fuji's chest.

"gomenasai, Fuji-senpai" Ryoma said apologetically.

"no, it's ok" Fuji smiled.

Fuji wiped the wet part on his shirt, he then unbutton his shirt revealing half of his upper body.

Tezuka swallowed his saliva. Fuji went to the bathroom to fix himself as he sway his hips again.

"ok, that's it!" Tezuka thought.

"Excuse me guys" Tezuka said to his friends.

Tezuka followed Fuji as he grabbed Fuji's hand and kissed him. It was a deep yet delicate kiss. Fuji closes his eyes to feel the warm and gentle lips of Tezuka.

Everyone in the house was shocked, their eyes grew wider upon seeing both of them kissed. It was quite a show.

"Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou are weird" Ryoma broke the silence.

"you're mine, don't do that again." Tezuka said to Fuji as their lips parted.

"what did I just do?" Fuji innocently asked.

"don't sway your hips, don't make sweet talks to anybody else, don't bite your lower lip like that and don't show your body just to anyone else. You're mine, you can only do those things just for me. Do I make myself clear?" Tezuka warned Fuji.

Fuji just nodded shyly as Tezuka hugged him tight. Atobe approached the Tezuka and Fuji and handed a card to Tezuka.

"what's this?" Tezuka asked as he raised a brow.

"it's my gift, get a room. It's a high class hotel and it's for free. Do your own thing there" Atobe tried to teased.

They both smiled and thank Atobe and others who joined their happiness.

End.

* * *

A/N:

whaa! it's dedicated for Tezuka coz it's his birthday yesterday...

Blated!


End file.
